Finnian
Finnian is a ginger-and-yellow tom with green eyes. __TOC__ History Finnian and his siblings Conner and Aislin live in the Tails Clan. All three of them are Strawberreh's close friends, due to them being the same age. Finnian and Strawberreh are very close and have a mutual understanding of each other. During the Claws ambush, Finnian fought alongside Conner in the skirmish. He was noted to fight well, but not as skillfully as his brother. The two toms are devastated when their sister dies, and Finnian sobs over her body. When Strawberreh has to leave the Tails soon after, Finnian is disappointed that his friend is leaving but knows that she's trying to help the Clan. He says his goodbyes and promises Strawberreh that he will remain loyal to the Clan above anything else. He proves this when Conner aggressively attacks Aviara out of nowhere. Finnian leaps on his brother, holding him down while Lanjae and Rose protect Aviara. Outraged and terrified, Aviara demands that Conner be thrown into the underground prison. Finnian tries to convince Aviara that Conner was only angry, but the she-cat is too enraged to listen to him. Reluctantly Finnian watches as Conner is trapped in a branch cage. Rose tells Finnian that he should get some rest and calm down, so he does. The next day, Aviara had calmed down and agreed to let Finnian talk to Conner, to find out why he suddenly got so aggressive. Finnian tries to talk to his brother, but Conner is unresponsive. Dejected, Finnian leaves him. That evening the Clan holds Aislin's funeral, and Finnian attends it without Conner. He tries again the next day to talk to him, telling him that he missed Aislin's funeral. But Conner is unresponsive once again. Angry now, Finnian snaps at him that he didn't need him. He realizes that with Strawberreh gone, Aislin dead, and Conner imprisoned, he is alone. As he turns to leave, Conner asks him if he missed Strawberreh. Finnian replies that of course he does, then Conner accuses him of being in love with her. Finnian denies this and leaves. N/A After the battle with Scary, Finnian is reunited with Aislin and introduced to his ancestor, Tawny. Tawny at first is spooked by how similar Finnian and Julius are, but she embraces Finnian as if he were her own son nonetheless. Finnian wonders if meeting Tawny was like having the parent he never had. Later Strawberreh is nominated to be the Tails' leader, seeing as they had no successor. Thulian comments that there was no Tails royalty left. Strawberreh is about to decline but then realizes that there was in fact Tails royalty among them: Finnian. Finnian, nervous, asks her about Conner, as he was royalty too. Thulian tells him that Conner was in prison and obviously could not lead the Clan. After hesitating for several minutes, Finnian finally agrees to become leader to guide his Clan. Strawberreh is overwhelmed with pride for her friend. In the epilogue, Finnian has been the leader of the Tails for many months. He made River his deputy and the Clan continues to thrive. Finnian decides to hunt on the Fangs border one day, and leaves on his own. He was aware that it was dangerous but wasn't prepared for an ambush: Conner threw Finnian to the ground, not afraid to hurt his brother. Finnian tries to fight back but to no avail. The snarling and fighting attracts a group of Fangs, which includes Solaris, Cordovan, Interstate, and Reeva. Solaris spots them first and shoves Conner off of Finnian, yelling at Conner to leave the Tails leader alone. Interstate and Reeva hold Conner to the ground while Solaris frantically makes sure Finnian is all right. Finnian thanks him, then asks the Fangs to help him bring Conner back to the Tails camp. Cordovan orders Interstate and Reeva to help him. Solaris offers to escort them, staring at Finnian in particular, but Cordovan advises him against it. Dejected, Solaris says goodbye to Finnian and leaves. Finnian watches them go, feeling disappointed that he didn't get to talk to Solaris that much. Conner is brought back to camp and the Clan makes a crowd around him. Some cat yells out that he should be exiled for attacking his leader. Strawberreh stands beside Finnian, asking him what he was going to do. Finnian stares at his brother in contempt and decides that he will exile him. Conner snarls in anger but doesn't put up a fight, running into the forest and disappearing forever. Despite the hate he had for Conner, Finnian still feels empty now that his brother was gone. Strawberreh comforts him and assures him that he did the right thing. A week later, Finnian brings River and Strawberreh to the Leader Meeting. He greets Aluzarin and Hiiri as usual, and is shocked to see that Solaris was beside Aluzarin. Solaris tells him excitedly that he was the Fangs' deputy now. Knowing that Solaris was an outsider in his own Clan for a long time, Finnian congratulates him wholeheartedly. Solaris touches his cheek to Finnian's quickly and turns around to listen to Aluzarin. Deciding to take it as a friendly gesture, Finnian ignores his racing thoughts about Solaris. Finnian, River, and Strawberreh return to the Tails camp. Strawberreh asks if Finnian was alright, and that he looked woozy. Finnian assures her that he's fine, almost considering confiding in her about Solaris, but doesn't. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Tails Category:Leader